


Accepted

by EmoSheep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Physical Disability, Self-Acceptance, Speech Disorders, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheep/pseuds/EmoSheep
Summary: Non magic au, and Dobby is finding it hard to fit in. Someone's rather strange fascination with the abnormal might just about save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purebl00d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/gifts).



> New otp guys

His wrinkled back was crooked as he held his head in his hands. Nobody ever cared about poor Dobby. Always overlooked, dismissed as nothing more than annoyance, a distraction, or simple comic relief. A weak sneeze reminded him of the consequences of sitting exposed in the rain like this, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He couldn’t bare to go back inside.

Each child had a look of glee on their face, as they trembled with subdued excitement at the prospect of the evening that is drawing near. Oh what Dobby would give to be part of this. And yet he knew that no one would go with him. Even if he had the same rights as everyone else, he was still just a deformed, worthless, cripple, who couldn’t eve-.

Another sneeze cut off the end of that thought. 

He sniffled as rain drops curled their way down and around his long nose, before falling to the ground of the forbidden forest. It was still daytime, but this only accentuated how gloomy the day was. 

A shriek of surprise escaped his lips, as warm hands wrapped a blanket around him. 

“You shouldn’t be out here on your own like this, you might catch a cold.” He didn’t have to look around to realise who it was.

Luna Lovegood’s face contorted into an uncomfortable pout, before she too sneezed. She sat down and joined him on the log, fixing her eyes on the far end of the forest. This was the first time all evening that he was happy that it was raining; you couldn’t see that he had been crying.

A few moments of silence passed, as they both sat comfortable in each others company. “Hey Dobby, would you like to come to the Yule Ball with me?” Well that took him by surprise.

“Re-really? Dobby would love to come!” Curse his weird speech impediment! His heart was racing by this point, and he couldn’t afford to mess this up.

“Of course, why else would I be asking?” She said with a smile. “Should we go back inside then?” Dobby didn’t need anymore encouraging.

Luna leaned across, and planted a soft kiss on his temple. With a gentle pull, she took Dobby’s hand, and brought him back inside. She hoped Neville wouldn’t be too disappointed.


End file.
